The Chosen One?
by jully123
Summary: All the youkias in the land are trying to kill her to make sur the prothecy doesn't come true what happens when when she meets another boy with a similar delema? Please review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Prologue

In the early ages of time a great and powerful god condemned all humans to the size of about six in. or more said

"All humans shall remain so till the chosen ones comes fourth. Until that time I shall divide the lands into four equal parts and give the Western lands to Inu youkia for their brute strength and sense of war. The East to the Celestial youkia for their great sense of peace. The North to the Tree youkia for their Knowledge. To the Eagle youkia I give the south. You are all to rule wisely over your lands. Till then you are not to completely eradicate the humans. The four High youkia lords and their descendants are each to be given a gift that I see fit. For the Inus I give the gift of size, for the Celestials I give the gift of immunity to any type of physical weapon though you can still get hurt, to the Trees I give you physical bodies for when need occurs, and to the Eagles I give the sight (you know like see into future). The chosen shall receive all these gifts and one special one for each. They both shall be born on the night of a blood moon within ten thousand years from now. So watch the lands and the young ones born for they both will be of royal blood." and with that the god disappeared into the night.

* * *

You're probably want to know why he did that well I'll tell you this he was infatuated with a human woman named Kikyo, but she rejected him so he put a curse upon all humans. But he knew that the other gods would be mad at him for his actions so he made it to where they could break the curse but they would never know how unless 'she' and 'he' learned to work together. And he knew that the two would fight until they realized their feelings.

* * *

Hey hope you liked the prologue don't worry about it I'll put up chapter 1 in maybe a week or so. OK? 


	2. What's Happening?

Hey I'd just like to say I'm really sorry for the first chapter being so short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The Chosen One?

Chapter 1: What's Happening?

She had been on the run for seven months know, and the hunters were still looking for her. Had someone told her eight months ago that this was to happen to her she would have said that person were crazy.

_Flashback_

_Tonight was her special night it was her birthday and the last day of her miko training with her grandmother Kaede, and every year Kaede would give her something to help her. Last year she had gotten a necklace of moon crystals. She said they would be able to heal any wound though most mikos could already do so I wore them everyday for good luck. Today she turned 15 after the ceremony she would go off on her own for a year to train and perfect the techniques._

_She wasn't really happy about the leaving part but it was a right of passage for her. So the night before she had packed her most important stuff. A few sets of clothes, food, bath materials, a brush, and the rest of the necessary items she would need for her journey. _

_She soon found herself in the clearing where the ceremony would take place. It really wasn't anything really lengthy. She would just sit and meditate till she got of a vision of what the gods wanted to tell her._

_She had been meditating for a few hours now and suddenly she found herself sitting on a cloud floating toward a great and powerful aura. She came closer to the impending power. The person or more likely god before her had a powerful look that commanded respect._

_She was really frightened but stood her ground all the same. He smiled down to her witch helped to ease the fright. Then he looked her in the eye and spoke._

"_It has been decided sense the day the day you were incarnated that you would be the chosen but be wary child for from now on you will be hunted by youkia that wish for your demise. It was also chosen that your power should be hidden from you for your protection till you reached a suitable age.'"_

_He paused for a moment to look down on her bewildered face before continuing._

_I shall now tell you your new gifts and for you to use them carefully. One is the gift of size witch will allow you to become from as big as a mountain to as small as a grain of rice. Next, I shall give you immunity to any physical weapon though will still get hurt but the pain will heal up almost instantly, but the pain you ill be happy to hear will feel like a small pin prick unless it is of extreme proportions. Another will be a different physical body for when the need occur for you to hide you identity. You may chose to change the appearance to it however or when ever you like even to give you the power of a youkia. But if you choice to stay in your second body you must at least be in your original one at least for one full night every three months. For your fourth gift I give thee the sight. It will prove to be helpful for when treachery seeks you. For your final gift I give you a double power cause I feel you will seriously need it. The first is telepathy meaning you can read or even talk to people through your thoughts. And to I give you the ability to fly. For when your wings are not in use if you so wish they will be concealed. That is all for now I shall speak to you again in one year."_

_With that she was back in the clearing with beautiful feathery angel wings. All she had to do was think of flying and they would start to gracefully lift her into the air. When she landed back onto the ground to anyone else it would have looked she'd been doing it her whole life. She was thinking about what the god meant about concealing them when they suddenly disappeared. _

_She ended up trying out all her new gifts except growing to the size of a mountain for that would have surely have given off her position to anyone with eyes to miss a gargantuan human girl. She was also very pleased that any thing on her person grew with her._

_When she went through all the different images she could look like she decided that she wanted to look like an inu youkia and was amazed even more when she even gave off a youkia aura. She decided like the god said that she would spend her time in her new body instead of her old one. So She would be safer from whatever evil was after her._

_She was thinking about what she should look like when it hit her. She decided to keep her wings and decided on an inu-youkia form. Cause she new that inu-youkia are greatly feared amongst all creatures. _

_She found a lake and looked at herself. She looked really different but she didn't like some things. Like her hair was blue so she played around with the color till she found the most beautiful silver with gold highlights color. She was also happy to see her tail change to. _

_The next order of business was to go home and tell her family what the gods have bestowed upon her. The journey would be fast and easy thanks to her inu-youkia speed._

_She got there in no time but someone started throwing youkia wards on me. I realized that my grandmother Kaede probably didn't recognize me I mean how could she. I changed back into my old body in a flash, as Kaede was about to exorcist me._

_She was shocked to say the least but soon recovered. "Kagome child what has happened to ye?" she asked. "I'll tell you all once we get inside the shrine." I replied. _

_We were all sitting in the living room my family was really shocked to say the least at what I told them. As the silence grew on for about fifteen minutes my mother spoke. "Kagome from what you have told us I see the gods have given you a great gift and, I hope you use it well." "I will always mother." I said. _

_As the rest of the family expressed their happiness for her little did she know that someone else had been listening to. "Oh my lords shall be pleased with this information," He said in barely a whisper to himself as he headed off to the closest lords house with a big sinister grin._

_Oh I know your probably mad at me for leaving it there but you'll get it l8r._

_O yah I have a poll and I can't figure out who to put in do you think it should be Sesshomaru or Inuyasha who is to battle along side Kagome for the prophecy. _

_One more thing I have to ask u one more thing I have two summaries for the next story that I'm going to write and I want you to pick with one should be written first. Ok first one:_

_Kagome and the gang end up going into a village of all female warriors who thinks she's their long, lost queens heir._

_Or 2:_

_Kagome is a great warrior who ends up being shunned from her fellow villagers now she has to figure out how to survive in the male dominated world luckily she's not alone _


	3. Ch2 Ambush!

Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.

The Chosen One?

Chapter 2 Ambush!

_Egret POV_

_The Small eagle youkia worked its way to his lord's castle. He finally crested the last hill and came upon the castle. The guards let him in and he went to his lord. The lord was sitting in his study diligently finishing his work when the eagle said. "Milord I think I have found the girl of prophet." "How can you be sure of this?" He said. "I heard and saw it with my own eyes." Was his reply._

_"Egret, I want you to send our best hunters to the area you saw her and personally make sure they catch her. Then you are to bring her here alive. Understood?" "Yes my Lord Kernick right away." And with that he left to gather the hunters._

_Normal POV _

_Kagome was busy getting ready to leave in her new form. Her family had taken it surprisingly well. She didn't exactly know where she was to go but decided on a temple far away to give her thanks to the god that gifted her with these amazing abilities. Then go off to start her self-training._

_It was while she was while Kagome was gathering extra herbs for her trip when it happened. The hunters came to house and when the Higurashis' refused to tell where she was they killed them then burned the shrine to the ground. And Kagome saw but she saw the look in her mother's eye. Apparently her mother had spotted her. Plus when she read her mother's mind she was thinking 'Stay hidden whatever you do stay hidden.' over and over again. And on every third one she added a please at the end._

_Kagome stayed hidden like her mother wanted._

End Flashback

Kagome POV

'Why should I keep running there is nowhere I can go the hunters are everywhere, and they're all looking for me what am I to do.' She thought with a tearful face.

Normal POV

Darkness soon fell and Kagome and tonight was Kagome's normal night. She went as quietly as she could. She didn't feel very secure without her demon senses but she knew she had to leave now cause the hunters had gotten a little to close to her liking so she had to leave now.

The night was quiet except for the occasional rustling sound of nature. Every sudden sound she would jump and her heart would start beating in her ears. She considered every sound a threat. Then all of a sudden there was an ambush.

Hey hope you liked the chapter sorry it's short. Please REVIEW, Ja Ne


End file.
